


Simply Dead

by Story_Anon



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I Can Write OK i Guess?, Its a Detective AU!, M/M, Mikes a Bad Cop, errrrr, everyone is practically gay, g a y, i made it myself, idk what to put here, uhhh, yes that Anon form your Blog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Anon/pseuds/Story_Anon
Summary: When a string of killings run through town new detective Mike Schmidt gets assigned to the case, But his wish of being alone is ruined when his partner recently fired and rehired Dave Miller is assigned to work with him...
Relationships: Ha you Dont Get Anything/ Anon Aint Telling
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. The Start of Something Stupid.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucario/gifts).



> SO... This.. Is just something I wanted to Write... Uh, Yea, Enjoy? Feel Free to give Advice.. If you want to draw this Au Cool. Err, yea... I'm new at writing so. Uh. I'm bad at beginnings but I do know where its going. This is a Starting Chapter If Anyone likes it I guess I'll write more, Short Chapter Here, Will get longer.

Day 1.

My Name Is Mike, Mike J. Schmidt. and I’ve finally reached my goal in life becoming a detective as my father had. But this isn't some Disney fairytale where everything will go to fucking plan. The whole city knew his name. No one knows my dam name though. I finished the academy and was ready to take my first real case. My other cases, lost items, Robberies, And other little things don't mean shit to me... Don't mean shit to anyone. My father worked alongside another man, Henry Miller, but I shouldn't get off topic... After all, reports don't write themselves.

\--  
Mike read over the report a few more times for being satisfied with it and tossed it in the cabinet with the rest of the papers. He had just been assigned a huge case. A string of murders had been going through the town and only one suspect had been taken in. Today he would interrogate the suspect. Mike stood up from his desk in his small office. It was small, but his. Making a walk for the door he headed down the hall to the interrogation room. It was a small room split off with glass with a small hole for voice to travel through, You sit on one side. Suspect on the other. Simple right? You’d think... Mike headed in the room and waved the guards out.   
“I find them easier to work with alone,” Mike’s voice was cold. Empty you could say. The guards just nodded and Left. Looking across the glass Mike had made note of the suspect... They were Purple? And Stayed in the corner with the handcuffs on the table just standing- Wait, the handcuffs on the table? “I'm sorry, How the Fuck Did you get those off.” Mike was honestly confused.

“You really need to Frisk ya’ captives more, “ The man talked with a grin... His teeth were very white...

“Don't talk to me Like we’re friends Pal, I'm here to fucking jail you for murder.” Looking at him more. The fact he was so damn calm made Mike hate him even MORE.

“This is what I get for working here my dam life? Trashed in as a murderer? Listen Here” He paused for a moment “ Imma call you Ricardo, So Ricardo I’ve used to sit right where you are, I know how this works, I plead innocent, So go and tell someone that don't ya’?”

Mike was taken back. This man. No this THING. He hated. He wanted it GONE and wasn't putting up with this. “Ok! You little shit, I walk my ass down here to find you guilty for murder so that's what I'm going to FUCKING DO. JUST SAY. I KILLED THEM, THAT'S ALL,“ Mike slammed his hands on the table in front of the glass. His suspect just calmly smiled.

The door made a click and both Mike and the Purple Man turned their heads, In walked the commander. “I was just informing the Suspect that they-” Mike was cut off before he could finish.

“Miller I want you working again, I want you helping Young Schmidt on this case” Mike went White. 

“I don’t need fucking help, Especially from an EGGPLANT.” ‘Miller’ as the commander put it pretended to be offended.

“Why how dare you insult my race! I’ll straighten him out as we work out this case, Once you give me my badge back..” He wore a shit-eating grin, Mike’s hatred went up. They Brought the man on to the same side as Mike and the Commander. 

“Mike meet Dave Miller, your new partner. “


	2. The Driver is in Charge of The Damn Radio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im more proud of this than chapter uno. I suck at writing starts. This is something im more proud of, So Uh. Here. its a Bit Longer.. If you think i should write more than this. Yell at me. No S c r e a m . Thank.

Day, 1 and a Half.

It's Been a day since I was assigned my “partner”. Since meeting him I’ve decided to get this over with as fast as humanly possible. Something seems fucking wrong with this guy and its not just the fact he’s the same color as my great grandmother's dead body. Adding to that fact he won't leave me to work in peace, Always bringing up we should, Bond more… We’re assigned a murder case not fucking… Leisurely vacation? I can't even think of a fucking insult for him right now.

-  
“Whatcha Writing,” Dave turned his head to look at Mike. They both sat in an old brown station wagon they were lent for the case, It was gross nasty and smelt like child pee. 

“None of your damn business,” Mike spat back almost immediately and shut the notebook tossing it into the back seat. Dave wasn't going to give up that easy though.

“Lighten up a bit would ya? Or is Mr. Stone Faced Mc Smith here for the whole time,” Mike straightened up in his seat?

“First of all its SCHMIDT. Second, I take work seriously unlike you. “ Dave kinda look down a little and turned his attention to the passenger's seat window. Mike did the same on the driver's side. Mike didn't trust Dave driving that may be for the best though. Mike just looked out the window, An informant was what they were waiting for. To give them a message on where to meet. Frankly, he didn't believe that they would pull through its already 12:23 A.M and they were still in the parking lot of a Dunkin Donuts.

It had only been a few moments later when a small Click happened. Looking over Dave had just turned on the radio and was now bopping along to a random song by Queen. Mike rolled his eyes and glanced down to his phone checking the time. It had only been 10 minutes. A moment later the song had ended and another more familiar tune started up. The moment the beat started both men knew what was about to happen. It would only be a matter of milliseconds to see the reactions.

“God Why-” Mikes sarcastic complaining was cut off by what can only be described at god singing. 

“NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP! NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN~ NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU! “ The purple man had turned into a singing sensation and if it weren't for Mikes pure hatred of the man, he would have applauded. Instead, Mike just went in fast and turned off the radio. “Hey What gives I was having fun,” Dave looked over semi pouting and semi mad.

“I'm the driver I choose what happens to the radio.”

“Oh come on Mike! Just let it on its dull in here.”

“I'm fine with quite.”

“I'm NOT.” Dave dramatically flopped back in his seat. “ I need SOMETHING OR I'LL DIE MIKE.”

Rolling his eyes Mike crossed his arms. “Well, I say No.”

“Your not the Boss of me...” Dave looked away a bit of the light tone had left his voice. 

“I may not be the Boss, But I know more about this case than you do Miller.” A child. That's what Dave was acting like to Mike. A 10 or 11-year old that didn't get picked first for something.

“Then give me the case file, I’ll shut up and read.” Mike gave up and sighed. He handed the file over to the other man. The file only had the name of the informant. And the 5 victims killed. It was nothing impressive. The smallest file the station has ever given out. Only 1 Lead. No weapon. No pattern. No clue if the killer was even HUMAN... 

“Is this the informant?” Dave had pulled out a photo of a woman in her late 20’s with bright red flashy hair and a whole lotta makeup. The name Bailey at the bottom. Mike just looked over the photo and answered.

“Yea why.”

“I knew her in college, We still talk I know where she works… It's a Thursday she’s still there now..” Mike looked up at him. They finally HAD SOMETHING USEFUL! Dave put the directions in the Gps and Mike started the car up. He raced to the location driving as quick and within the law as he could. They only hit one mailbox, It's FINE!. They pulled into a lot of a brick building with a bright pink neon sign that read ‘FUNTIME’. The men got out of the car and walked up to the door. “Oh Uh, let me do the talking and keep your Eyes down would ya?” Dave headed in with Mike following.

“Why do I need to keep my eyes down-” Looking up he realized why and what this place was.  
A fucking strip club.  
“..There a Fucking STRIPPER?!” Mike was visibly agitated. He wasted his whole night on a stripper. A STRIPPER.

“Yea, but Baby gets info like Hell if anyone has anything on this it's her. You learn things while your giving lap dances. You should try it, Mike, I'm sure you’d be GREAT AT IT.” He gave a grin and started walking towards the back. Mike tried to not lookup. He didn't need to see these people pole dancing and winking at him. He also prayed his dick wouldn't betray him and decided ‘Hey come fuck me!’ He made sure the bright purple man was before him the whole time though. Walking past there were a sure lot of fox strippers… A Few dressed like a bear as well. The two men finally hit a bar where Dave started a conversation with the barista. 

“Hey! Ballora how's my favorite Pole dancer doing? Is that a new haircut? You’re sure looking beautiful tonight.” the woman Giggled and opened her eyes. 

“Oh David you now how to flatter a woman, What do you want, You never come here with nothing in mind-” She stopped and took a look at Mike. “Whos your handsome friend~?”

Dave grinned, rolled his eyes and put an elbow on the bar. “He’s nothin, I need Baby though? Any Clue where she is? Or she currently giving someone a Blow Job.“

“Nah she’s in the back, Head right in, Your favorite.“ She opened a door to behind the bar and Dave and Mike headed through. Heading back it was more like a worker lounge with white carpet. 

“Aye Baby, I need your help with something.” Looking at a simple white couch there was a woman with bright red hair and pale skin. She stood up Glaring over the men with her emerald green eyes. 

“What do you want Miller? Or do you need services~ “ She smiled and looked at Dave with lust. Everything about this grossed Mike out. He wanted out of here as soon as possible.

“My Compodrea here needs a few questions answered. About some murders heading through town.” He Nudged Mike forward.

“Er-” Mike stuttered for a moment before professionalism came back to him. “ The killer has killed 5 people and we were told you knew who he was going for next.” Baby arched her brow before walking a bit closer. Her heels clicking on the floor. 

“Well, sugar, from all the gangsters walking in here two of the five killed where, Dee Kennedy and Peter Kennedy, So your killer is trying to ax off the family,” She giggled and then continued. “They have a little brother, Jack lives about a block away. I've heard rumors he’s next on the chopping block. Gonna hit up his house tonight.” Mike scribbled that down quickly. 

“Thank You miss, Baby was it?” Baby walked up to Mike and kissed him on the cheek.

“You got that right sugar, Swing by later to help with your little friend~ “ She giggled pointing down. Following her fingers, Mike realized what ‘Friend’ she was referring too. He turned a bright red.   
“Dave. Where going. Now.” Keeping his gaze down he sped from the room and Dave busted out laughing and followed. The two men raced back to the car and hopped in.   
This time Mike turned the radio on All-star played followed by Ocean Man. He didn't bother turning it off. Dave sung along to both. This would be a long night for both.


	3. Breaking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Your Simple Stakeout With our wonderful detectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhh... have words on a page. do I already somehow have the last chapter of this story done? Yes yes, I do.

Day 2.1 

Following our new lead, we ran out to Jack Kennedy’s house staking it out, Any sign of movement were going in. My partner is still Annoying as all fuck, but I can stand him. When he isn’t singing, Whining or literally doing anything besides breathing

-

Mike tossed the notebook in the back seat. Dave helped him out by titling the book “ The God Damn Log Of Mike Schmidt “. Mike rolled his eyes and just took it with salt. Sitting in the pee reeking wagon the two got ready for hours of watching. Who knows how long this would take. the men were tired and bored. The brown station wagon parked on the side of the boulevard with nothing. But a pair of binoculars and a damaged clock that read 69:69. They could sit out here for days. The car had a microwave and about 10 packs of instant noodles. Mike was also positive that Dave doesn’t eat. So that would make more for him and about 10 more days to be sitting in this pee-stained car.

“So Mike..” Dave chimed up. “Why did you take… this job. The file reads the last two working on tracking the assassin died... “ He sounded more sorrowful towards the end and you couldn’t blame him.

“Well… Why did you agree to it.” Dave breathed in for a moment. 

“Well, one of the... Other men assigned to this case was Henry Miller, The greatest man to ever live… Well to me at least, I want to find the dirtbag that killed him.” Mike looked at Dave with a thought. Henry must have been his father. Why didn’t he connect any dots that the two might be related? The last names are the same. Sure Henry was more of a pink shown by his photo in the station, but hey it’s still not a normal skin color to have. Maybe the dude just liked shrimp.?

“Yea… The other two people assigned to the case are dead, I just thought it looked a bit interesting too take you know…”

A lie, That something that mike could do well, was lying. That’s not the reason why he took this case but was he letting Dave know this? of course not. Mike looked over at his partner. He still hated him, but the chance to become more tolerable was there. Dave glanced back down to the file.

“Looks like Jacob Schmidt was the other person on this case.” Mike tried to not let that this bug him show, his dad was one of the sufferers. It burned knowing he couldn’t have his father see how his life would change. Dave took the silence of the other man like him doing something wrong and just tried to change the topic and cheer him up.

“Why aren't there any cubic planets “ 

Mike just blinked and looked over

“What..?”

“Y-you know.. Planets that are cubes why aren't there any of them.” You see this is one of the many things the more you think about the more you get confused and question humanity... So many nights spent on this-

“I don’t know… Because spheres are the Karen’s of all shapes.Entitled bitches.” Mike just gave an answer and Dave laughed.

“ You know when your not yelling  you're a  pretty nice guy.”

“ Don’t push your damn luck eggplant, where only co-workers “ Dave frowned a little and just gave up. they were both tired beyond hell and bored.

“why don’t you get some sleep. I’ll keep watching we’ll do shifts.” He knew it was a bad idea but sleep told Mike to agree. so he did and went to sleep. 

Sitting in a void of his mind. Mike thought of his mother. She died when he was younger. From some foreign disease or foreign to him at least. He didn’t want to think of her so he changed to an old time. He remembered a fond time with his father a dinner when he was 13. His dad had a co-worker over that night. Thinking about it more the worker may have been Henry. He drifted in this mindless void of memory for what felt like hours to him it could have just been seconds or minutes in reality. He felt something shaking his shoulder and he felt his eyelids open to his partner staring him down.

“there's... Something moving.” The men shifted their gaze to outside surely enough something was moving inside the house. They both got out of the car and walked up to the car. Mike pulled the small handgun from his holster. Dave doing the same. Mike was about to slam his foot into the door when Dave just popped it open. 

“picking locks is a simple skill…” Mike gave him a not the time look and headed in. 

Carefully and quietly they started searching the first ground of the house. They started with the kitchen it was bland and empty and nothing but a pot of Mac and cheese sat on the stove which Dave took a bite out of. Guess he does eat.. There was no dining room so they headed to the living room. A couch and an old tv set. there were pictures of 2 older men and a girl on the walls along with another of a golden dog. They headed in the bathroom and it was clean with a simple blotter of sleeping pills and painkillers sitting on the counter. The downstairs showed nothing. When nothing showed up Dave pointed to the stairs Mike silently went up the carpeted stairs and looked around. a door was shut there were soft sounds coming from the room. Mike took a breath in and kicked open the door. 

“POLICE PUT YOUR HANDS UP-AAAAAAAAH” Mike couldn’t finish the sight was horrible. Beyond all comparisons. No one should see this ever. 

Just an orange man naked. 

The man eyed at Mike and also started screaming the two stood screaming before. Dave entered the room. 

“WHAT ARE YOU SCREAM- AHHHHHH” Dave looked at the orange man with wide eyes and the orange man looked at Dave and screamed louder. The orange man finally broke off and shrieked at Mike.

“WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING” Then returned to yelling. Mike gave a reply.

“BECAUSE YOUR NAKED WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING” the Orange man yelled back.

“BECAUSE YOU BROKE IN WHY IS HE SCREAMING? “ Dave just looked at the orange man dead in the eyes.

“ BECAUSE I KNOW YOU WHY IS MIKE SCREAMING?” Mike just looked at his partner.

“ HES FUCKING NAKED WHY IS THE SUSPECT BREAKING IN NAKED.” The man spat at this.

“ I LIVE HERE WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING” Dave just coughed up the first reply he could think of.

“BECAUSE I DATED YOU. WHY IS MIKE SCREAMING “

Mike just stared at Dave.

“SOMEONE AGREED TO DATE YOU?!” this was shocking. The purple man was nothing wonderful. Was covered in scars. And could pass for a MURDERER.

“I HAD 4 KIDS MIKE. THEY JUST DIED YOUNG.” Mike was more shocked now.

“ SOMEONE LEGALLY AGREED TO HAVE SEX-“ 

The orange man interrupted.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!”

Both investigators took a moment and calmed themselves. Mike glared to the Orange guy.

“ Are you Jack Kennedy. “ 

He took a second and replied.

“Yea.?” 

“Someone’s trying to slaughter you soon”


End file.
